Typhuss James Halliwell (AMU) (22nd century)
, Captain's personal guard (2151-2155), consort of Empress Hoshi Sato (2155-2209) Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet |FinalAssign=Emperor |Rank=Emperor, Fleet Admiral, Commander, Master Sergeant (as MACO officer) |Office=Emperor of the Terran Empire |Insignia= }} In an alternate mirror universe Typhuss James Halliwell is a male Terran TMACO officer assigned to Terran Imperial warship as the Captain's personal guard to Captain Maximilian Forrest and later Captain Jonathan Archer, after Archer mutinied against Captain Forrest after discovering the Tholians had captured a Terran starship. Early life and ISS Enterprise Typhuss was born on Earth in 2129 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. As an adult, he served as the Captain's personal guard to Captain Maximilian Forrest aboard the and later Captain Jonathan Archer, after Archer mutinied against Captain Forrest after discovering the Tholians had captured a Terran starship. Halliwell aided Archer in commandeering the in 2155; however, he betrayed him by poisoning the captain along with Hoshi Sato. Under Empress Sato I Sato established her imperial residence in the historic Kyoto Imperial Palace. One of her primary goals as ruler of the Terran Empire was to crush the rebel forces arrayed against the Empire. Toward this goal, Sato arranged to be married to General Thy'lek Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard, thus creating an alliance and cutting off a key source of rebel support. She also ensured that the true nature of the starship Defiant was kept secret, claiming it was from the Empire's future, rather than from a parallel universe where the Empire never existed. She also fabricated several "historical" facts she claimed to have found in the Defiant database, including the birth of a child to herself and Shran. When Shran discovered the Defiant's true nature, he arranged to have Sato's ova taken from her, a child artificially gestated from their joined DNA, and then sent Sato into exile, while he took control of the Empire as regent for their unborn child. Sato was sent to Deneva, but her transport was intercepted by Vulcan rebels. She was held prisoner, and then put on trial for the crimes of the Empire against its subject worlds. However, Sato was able to strike a deal with one of the rebels, and her former Enterprise crewmate, T'Pol. By helping her escape the rebels and helping reclaim the Empire from Shran's Andorian forces, the people of planet Vulcan were then raised to a status equal to that of humans. Later that day Empress Sato made Typhuss her consort and the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet. Empress Sato ordered the Imperial Starfleet to make an example of those who dared to oppose the Terran Empire. Using the nearest blood-cousins of the traitorous Vulcans as example, Sato ordered the fleet to Romulus. There Hoshi wiped out most of the planet's population, including that of its moon Remus. This caused the power to shift back into favor of the Terran Empire: it also caused the extinction of the Romulan race since they all committed suicide after the destruction of their world. However some Romulans and Remans survived the battle on cloaked warbirds. In the fifth year of Empress Sato's reign, the year 2160 Empress Sato had managed to not only hold the Terran Empire together, but to consolidate more power in the position of Emperor than ever before. Under Hoshi Sato, true power returned to the Emperorship. All remnants of the Rebellion were crushed usually quite ruthlessly, but with T'Pol's counsel, Hoshi also made several strategic, if inconsequential, concessions to gain an end to the fighting. The technological advances gleaned from the future-''Defiant'' gave the Terrans all the advantage they needed to expand their borders, and Hoshi ruled this territory from any one of her many palaces spread about the quadrant. The main one was on Earth in Sato City, the new name for what was once Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. With the threat to the Terran Empire over, Empress Sato ordered a new fleet of ships to be built using the Defiant's design. Six years later in 2166 the new fleet of Defiant-class vessels becomes operational. In 2201 Klingon space is annexed by the Terrans. Several Klingon Houses, accepting the inevitable, declare their loyalty to Empress Sato. What remains of the Klingon Naval Forces is commissioned to be the Klingon Defense Forces. Their command officers are replaced with Starfleet officers, and many Klingon officers are placed on Starfleet vessels for "re-education". Emperor Halliwell In 2209, Empress Hoshi Sato contracts a rare form of Rigelian fever and dies within days of contraction. Fleet Admiral Halliwell ascends to the throne and becomes Emperor of the Terran Empire. Halliwell's regin as Emperor only lasted for sixteen years until he was assassinated in 2255 by his senior military advisor. Alternate timeline In another timeline Shran successfully overthrew Sato, but his victory was short-lived because the Romulans overran the Empire. Earth overthrew the Romulans and re-established the Empire, but the Andorians and Tellarites were wiped out. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Political leaders Category:Halliwell family Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:Imperial Starfleet admirals Category:Alternate mirror universe